


A Fic Wherein 3,000 Words of Angst Could Have Been Saved By Actually Talking

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angsty babies, Djinn Attacks, Gabriel Angst, Gabriel is a bit of a self sacrificing idiot, Happy Ending, I feel like all problems in a Sabriel relationship can be solved by a ring of holy oil, M/M, Mentions of Lucifer Torture, Sam Angst, but Sam loves him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Gabriel likes Sam.  Sam likes Gabriel.  Or...not?After things come to a head and confessions are made, Sam and Gabriel somehow still manage to have their wires crossed.  It takes a Djinn, a conversation on the sun, and one more ring of holy fire to get things properly sorted for them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/gifts).



> THIS IS A HORRIBLY, HORRIBLY LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR JANIMOON!!!! Happy Birthday you wonderful, amazing person you! I hope that you enjoy this and I am so sorry again for it being so horribly late! 
> 
> Here was the prompt Jani gave me -   
> One fancies the other, makes a move but gets rejected, so heartbroken they get the hint and pull back. But only then person B realized how close they were and really misses them and Cue 'Big Gesture' to win person A over

 

Sam snickered and threw a pen at Gabriel, watching as it hovered in the air next to him for a few seconds before clattering to the ground.  "That's cheating!"  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  "When have I ever said that I played fair?"  

 

Sam smiled a little bit and turned back to the book that he was translating.  He offered Gabriel another word and smiled when he got an immediate response.  It was nice having him handy when he didn't know what the hell some of the old aramaic words meant.  He finished off the page and leaned back in his chair, yawning.  

 

"Time for beautiful Sam's to get their night's sleep?" Gabriel drawled, looking over at the clock.  It was far later than Sam would normally stay up, but he'd been lost in the haze and rhythm of translating.  

 

Sam flipped Gabriel off and stood up from the chair, stretching slowly.  "Not beautiful, but yes, I think it's time for me to pass out and get my four hours."  

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows and looked at Sam. "You're still only getting four hours?" 

 

"Habit," Sam offered.  "It is what it is.  It took me at least a couple of years in Stanford to start sleeping more than five.  Even then, anything more than six feels like I've overslept.  It was handy during finals."  

 

Gabriel scowled.  "You need more sleep than that."  

 

Sam rolled his eyes.  "Thanks  _ Mom _ .  I've been managing perfectly fine, and so is Dean.  We're used to this, remember?"  

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and walked around the table, leaning against the edge.  "I think that you need someone to sleep with and wear you out."  

 

Sam barked out a laugh and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.  "And who do you think would ever put up with the schedule, lifestyle, and hours that Dean and I keep?  I mean, come on Gabriel, neither of us are going to-"

 

"Cas does," Gabriel pointed out, interrupting Sam.  

 

Sam conceded the point with a small smile.  "Fair enough.  But Cas is absolutely the exception, not the rule.  It took Dean and Cas years to get to where they are now."  

 

Gabriel hummed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels.  "Yeah, because Cas was fucking oblivious and Dean was a repressed little shit."  

 

Sam snickered and rolled his eyes.  "You've got that right."  

 

"You are neither of those things," Gabriel said, drawing out the words.  

 

Sam paused and rolled his eyes.  "I suppose that yes, I am not nearly as repressed as Dean is.  I did go to college, after all, as much as Dean likes to tease me about it."  

 

Gabriel blinked and opened his mouth, but Sam was already leaving the room.  He debated popping after Sam and continuing the conversation, but it was clear that Sam was just as oblivious as Cas was.  He huffed and rocked back on his heels again, disappearing from the library.  

 

~!~ 

 

Gabriel rocked his feet underneath him, sitting on the chair as he watched Dean cook breakfast for them all.  

 

"So are you going to tell him you're pining?" Dean asked, flipping the pancake easily under Gabriel's eye.  

 

"He's not interested," Gabriel said, his voice matter of fact.  "I'm taking the hint."  

 

"He is," Dean contradicted, raising his eyes to look at Gabriel.  "He's broadcasting it loud and clear if you know him well enough.  He trusts you enough to turn his back to you.  Less than ten people in the world he trusts enough to do that to."  

 

Gabriel hummed and snapped up a mimosa for himself.  "Doesn't mean he's interested."  

 

Dean put his hands on his hips and glared at Gabriel.  "He is."  

 

Gabriel didn't know about that.  He glanced at Sam and smiled, watching as he got a grin in return.  His Grace rolled in his chest, reminding him that Sam was what he wanted, all the way to the deepest levels of himself.  But he knew better.  He did know better.  

 

Dean shot him another look and Gabriel did his best to ignore it, watching Sam sneak into the kitchen and grab a piece of the cooling bacon that Dean had on a plate.  

 

"Bug off!" Dean shouted.  

 

Sam danced away, biting into the bacon happily.  "Now I will!" he promised and settled into his normal seat at the table.  

 

Gabriel watched him and couldn't help smiling.  After everything that the boys had been through, seeing Sam so carefree and laughing over breakfast was refreshing.  His soul was bright and laughing, and it was clear, despite only receiving four hours of sleep, that he had slept well.  

 

His Grace tightened and reminded him that Sam would never want someone as broken as he was, despite him wanting anyways.  There was nothing he could do to stop wanting Sam.  It was a simple certainty of the universe, the desire between them both.  

 

"Gabriel?" Sam called.  "You going to stay over there all morning, or are you going to join me at the table?"  

 

Gabriel smiled and slid off the stool, walking over to his chair beside Sam, sliding into it in an easy motion.  Then there were moments like this, where Sam met his eyes and the world slid a little bit to a stop and he couldn't help but keep staring at the brightness of Sam's soul and the happiness in his eyes.  It was addicting and he never wanted to be free of it.  "I suppose I have been convinced to join you," he offered, raising his eyebrows.  

 

Sam snickered and rolled his eyes.  "How long is the cook going to take to finish our breakfast?"  

 

"He should be done shortly," Gabriel offered, grinning at Sam.  "I bet if you ask him nicely, he'll even make you extra bacon."  

 

"Well I can never turn down extra bacon," Sam said, turning his attention back to Dean, shouting at him, demanding more bacon.  

 

Gabriel couldn't help telling himself that making a joke about how much Sam loved meat would not be met positively, but damn that he wanted to make that joke.  He took another sip of his mimosa to distract himself and ignored the pointed look he could feel coming from Dean.  

 

After breakfast, he followed Sam to the library, sliding into his usual seat.  He wondered what it meant that he had a usual seat.  Sam was already writing in his notebook, sounding out the words he didn't recognize, taking notes on them and occasionally asking him a question.  Gabriel knew he should probably find this boring, but watching Sam was never not fascinating, so it was more than fine with him, at least for the time being.  

 

"Why do you stick around?" 

 

Gabriel didn't know how much time had passed before Sam asked the question, but when he looked over, he found Sam staring at him intently.  He shrugged.  "I want to."  

 

Sam narrowed his eyes and frowned.  "Why?"  

 

Gabriel shrugged.  "You two are more entertaining than the rest of the world out there."  

 

Sam raised both of his eyebrows.  "More interesting than torturing people?" 

 

"Hey, just desserts are not always about torture," Gabriel said, raising a finger.  "And yes, more interesting than those for the time being.  My cover as a pagan got blown, remember?" 

 

Sam's eyes darkened a little and he looked back down at the book.  "So are you here because you have to be?"  

 

"No?" Gabriel said, lilting the answer at the end to make it a question.  "I don't have to be anywhere.  I like being here, so I am."  

 

Sam huffed and put the pen down, looking hard at Gabriel sitting across from him.  "But why?"  

 

Gabriel's Grace tightened uncomfortably at the intent stare from the human.  "I want to be."  

 

Sam's lips tightened and he narrowed his eyes.  "Planning a trick on the both of us?" 

 

"Nope," Gabriel drawled.  "Well, some small time stuff.  Putting salt in sugar shakers, because I like fucking with your brother."  

 

"Then why don't you go bother him?" Sam snapped, scowling at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  "I want to be here," he repeated, meeting Sam's eyes.  "I've been helping you, when you need it."  

 

"Yes, and the rest of the time, you look like you are doing nothing more than, than, just sitting there, staring at me!" Sam snapped.  

 

That was fair.  Gabriel tilted his head.  "You're the most interesting thing in the room to watch, of course I look at you."  

 

Sam swallowed hard and tilted his face up, to look at the ceiling.  "Will you tell me why?"  

 

Gabriel's Grace shook and he trailed his eyes over the exposed column of Sam's throat.  "You want the honest answer?" he asked.  

 

"Yes!" Sam snapped.  "I want to know why you're here, hanging out with me, why you always follow me around here, why you always seem so damn happy to-"

 

"I like you," Gabriel interrupted, dropping his chin into his hand, his elbow on the table.  He watched Sam freeze and slowly drop his chin until their eyes met.  He smiled and raised his eyebrows.  "A lot, actually."  

 

"You..." Sam swallowed hard.  "You like me?"  

 

Gabriel laughed and smiled.  "Sam, how many people have hit on you in your lifetime?  I thought I was being a little bit obvious and you're acting like this is the first time you've ever been told someone is attracted to you."  

 

"Normally it isn't angels," Sam said, dropping his hands under the table, pressing his fingertips to the scar on his palm.  

 

Gabriel shrugged and looked at the table.  "I can't help what I am.  But I like you.  I'm attracted to you."  

 

"So now what?" Sam asked, tightening his hands on his jeans.  

 

"Well," Gabriel said, tilting his head again.  "I imagine now is the moment that you tell me whether you're interested or not."  

 

His Grace was moving impatiently, tight and eager, wanting to know, needing to know how Sam felt, if those looks and laughs and smiles meant anything, anything more than what they had been.  

 

" _ No _ ," Sam said, his voice flat, as he picked up his pen.  "I am not interested."  

 

Gabriel blinked in surprise at Sam, at the way his face had gone stony and shuttered.  "You're not?"  

 

Sam barked out a harsh laugh.  "Is it so difficult to imagine that someone isn't attracted to you?  Are you so used to having others fawn over you that you've forgotten what it feels like to be turned down?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, easily masking how much that stung.  "Sam, I think you're-"  

 

"No," Sam shook his head.  "I should have known you didn't just want to help with the library.  You wanted to get in my pants, probably so when I got attached, you could laugh and walk away afterward.  Another joke at my expense."  

 

Gabriel didn't say anything, and his Grace  _ ached _ at the idea that that was what Sam thought of him.  He would never have done that.  Not ever.  Not knowing what Sam had gone through at the expense of others.  

 

"Nothing to say, Gabriel?" Sam taunted.  "No smart responses, no comebacks?"  

 

Gabriel stood up from his chair.  "It wouldn't have been a joke at your expense," he offered, his voice quiet.  

 

Sam laughed again.  "And you expect me to actually believe that?  With your track record?  Fool me once, Gabriel, shame on me.  You're not going to fool me again."  

 

Gabriel didn't look at Sam as he headed for the library door.  His Grace was pulsing in sadness, because he'd known, of course he'd  _ known _ , but to have it thrown at him like this, didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.  "Of course, Sam."  

 

Gabriel stepped out of the library and closed it behind him, disappearing an instant later.  Of course Sam would never want him.  He'd been foolish to think that Sam would ever accept him after everything that had happened in their past.  

 

Dean hummed and flipped his pancakes and pulled out the eggs, glancing into the dining room, smiling and offering a small wave when Castiel appeared and walked towards him.  No Gabriel, though.  "Where's feathers two point oh?"  

 

Castiel hesitated and cleared his throat.  "I believe that Gabriel has decided it is pertinent that he remain as far from here as possible for the future."  

 

Dean blinked.  "Translate that for me, Cas." 

 

Castiel looked over his shoulder as Sam entered the room.  "I, no, it is Gabriel's wishes, that is all." 

 

"What?" Dean frowned down at the pancakes and bacon.  "What the hell do you mean it's his wishes, he loves it here.  He's said so!"  

 

"He no longer feels welcome," Castiel added, looking pointedly towards Sam.  

 

Dean blinked again and looked from Cas to Sam.  Sam had done something to make Gabriel feel unwelcome?  What the fuck?  Weren't they screwing like rabbits now?  

 

"What's for breakfast?" Sam called.  "You know, you could sometimes make me cook."  

 

"You wouldn't make enough bacon," Dean protested out of habit, looking down at the food.  "Where's Gabriel, still hiding in your room?"  

 

Sam swiped a piece of bacon and scowled.  "Why the hell would he be anywhere near my room?"  

 

Dean frowned and looked over Sam's shoulder at Cas.  Something was wrong.  Definitely wrong.  He took a deep breath and looked at Sam.  "Well, it might have something to do with the fact that you two have been making eyes at each other for weeks now.  I thought he would have made a move."  

 

"Eyes," Sam mocked, rolling his eyes.  " _ Bullshit _ .  He wanted in my pants, I told him no, and he's buzzed off to wherever.  Better use of his time, I'm sure."  

 

Dean reeled back a little bit as Sam spun on his heel and stalked back towards the living room.  He let out a low whistle.  Well, something had happened, and fuck, apparently he wasn't going to be seeing Gabriel any time soon.  

 

A few seconds later, a post-it note was hovering in front of his face.  

 

**_Thought it best to stay away for now._ **

 

**_You need me, call._ **

 

**_Cas too._ **

 

**_-Gabriel_ **

 

Dean frowned and picked it out of mid-air, putting it into his pocket.  He pushed his fingers through his hair and tugged on it a little bit before focusing on the feed again.  Something had clearly gone down between the two of them, and since Gabriel wasn't here, he was going to have to try to get it out of Sam.  

 

"I believe," Castiel said, watching Sam sit down.  "That you may have misunderstood Gabriel's intentions."  

 

Sam shrugged and leaned back in the chair, opening a book.  "No, I really don't think I did.  He's got better stuff to be doing, I'm just glad he stopped waiting around for something that was never going to happen."  

 

Castiel sought out Dean's eyes and caught the answering frown there.  Something was  _ wrong _ .  This was not the Sam that he knew.  "Sam-"

 

"Look," Sam snapped, glaring at Castiel.  "He was playing a game.  I get it, Dean gets it, we've done it.  I'm not interested."  He stood up and walked away from the living room table and headed towards the library.  

 

Dean let out a low whistle.  "Something has him wound up to shit."  

 

Castiel nodded in agreement.  "Is it Gabriel?"  

 

"I don't know," Dean said, frowning and staring at the shut door of the library.  "Sam's better at shrugging that sort of shit off.  Gabriel hitting on him should have warranted about five minutes of attention, no matter how he felt.  But not this... _ attitude _ ."  

 

"Something is wrong?" Castiel asked, looking up at Dean.  

 

"Something is," Dean agreed.  "Hell if I know exactly what, though.  Not like the kid will want to bear his heart to me."  

 

Castiel hummed and turned back to the food that Dean put in front of him, giving him a grateful smile.  "Thank you, Dean."  

 

"Yeah," Dean said with a wave, turning back to the kitchen to get his own food.  

 

~!~

 

Sam squirmed in his chair again, tapping impatiently on the paper.  He hated how quiet it was in the library without someone else there causing small little noises just by virtue of sitting there.  

 

On the other hand, he should be glad to be rid of Gabriel, after finding out why the archangel was really hanging around.  Of course, it stung, but at least he'd found out sooner rather than later.  Sam rolled his shoulders and tried to focus on the book in front of him, but the words swam and he couldn't focus on them properly.  

 

Almost two hours later, Sam gave up.  It was too quiet, and he didn't have a translator sitting across from him to help with any of the difficult passages that he had run into.  He could have sworn that he knew far more of this than what he was reading right now.  Had Gabriel really been that much help?  

 

No,  _ no _ .  Sam reminded himself.  Gabriel had been here for one reason, had been spending time with him for one reason and nothing else.  He needed to remember that and make sure that he didn't start thinking otherwise.  And now Gabriel was just sulking.  He'd be back at some point, and they could go back to normal again.  

 

Except then a month passed.  

 

Then two.  

 

And still no sign of Gabriel ever returning to the bunker.  Sam had to admit that he missed Gabriel.  If only because he'd had someone else to mock Dean and Castiel with.  Or to read with.  Or just, to be around.  

 

Sam sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair and took another deep breath.  He knew that Dean still kept in touch with Gabriel, and so did Cas.  Both of them had probably even seen him lately.  Gabriel was a coward, hiding from him like this.  He wasn't going to bite, just because he'd told Gabriel that he wasn't interested.  

 

He pushed himself out of his chair and headed to the kitchen.  He needed something to eat.  

 

"-no, it's better if I stay away."  

 

Sam froze at the sound of Gabriel's voice and it sounded... _ sad _ .  He blinked in surprise and frowned.  What the hell did Gabriel sound  _ sad _ for?  He was living the high life, tricking the bastards who deserved it and living it up with his play mates.

 

"He's being fucking stupid," Dean grumbled.  "You shouldn't feel like you have to just because he's being an idiot."  

 

"I agree with Dean, Gabriel.  Just because Sam has expressed-"  

 

"He made it clear," Gabriel said, interrupting them both.  "It's all right.  I told you, it's his choice and he has made it clear that he would prefer me to no longer be here."  

 

Sam frowned.  He hadn't told Gabriel to stay away from the bunker.  Only to stay the hell away from him.  So if the bastard wanted to hang around, what the fuck did he care?  He took a deep breath and walked around the corner.  When he did, Gabriel was gone and Dean and Cas looked upset.  

 

Sam walked past all of them and ignored the sinking feeling that they were upset with him, even though he hadn't done anything wrong!  He walked into the kitchen and made himself a snack.  "What are those looks for?"  

 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest.  "What's the deal with you and Gabriel?"  

 

Sam sighed.  "I told you-"  

 

Dean waved a hand.  "I know what you told me, what's the actual deal?"  

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother.  "What the hell are you talking about, Dean?  I don't want him anywhere near me-"

 

"Yeah I don't buy that," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.  "Something is eating away at you.  What the hell is it?"  

 

Sam tossed his hair over his shoulders and didn't bother answering Dean.  Nothing was  _ wrong _ .  Absolutely nothing was wrong and he wasn't going to fall into the trap of talking to Dean when he wanted to do anything and everything except talk.  

 

He sat down in the library and stared at the book he was working on translating.  The words in front of him swam and he got up, pacing in irritation.  Fuck Gabriel for making him care!  The archangel certainly didn't care.  

 

Sam stalked to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.  He could, could do something else,  _ anything _ else.  He didn't need to think about Gabriel.  He didn't need to think about the fact that Gabriel still showed up around Dean and Cas, and he definitely didn't need to think about the way that Gabriel had sounded hurt when talking about him.  Gabriel wasn't hurt. He was, he was just fucking with him, like he always was.  

 

~!~

 

Gabriel sat bolt upright at the urgent and frantic shout from Castiel's grace and appeared next to the other angel in a moment.  Sam was tied to a chair in front of both of them, thrashing and straining against the bonds.  "What is wrong?"  

 

"A djinn," Dean growled, staring at Sam.  "We've killed the bastard, but Sam, Sam is still trapped, and he's screaming-"

 

"Get away, Lucifer, fuck off!" 

 

Gabriel's eyes widened and he looked at Dean.  "What do you want me to do?"  

 

Dean waved at Sam.  "Cas can't get in and pull him out.  Sam's, he's keeping Cas locked out.  Can you get in?"  

 

Gabriel walked closer and straddled Sam's lap, reaching up to cup Sam's face in his hands.  He stilled Sam's frantic thrashing and followed the thread of the Djinn magic.  He sucked in a hard breath.  "Oh no," he whispered.  "It's in, it's tapped into his cage memories."  

 

Dean's eyes went wide.  "It's what?!"  

 

Gabriel leaned in closer and pressed his forehead to Sam's, focusing on the rapidly flowing strain of Sam's subconscious.  "He's being crushed under the weight of his own memories."  

 

Castiel shared a look with Dean.  "Can you stop it?"  

 

Gabriel nodded.  "I can," he said.  "Sam will know it's me, though.  He might," Gabriel paused.  "He might not accept my help."  

 

"He has to," Dean said.  "You can help him."  

 

"He has to let me help him," Gabriel corrected, holding up a finger.  "If Sam resists my help and thinks I'm another illusion..."  

 

Dean swallowed hard.  "Tell him, tell him, ah," he shook his head.  " _ Houston _ ," he said, his voice quiet.  "Sam'll respond to Houston.  Tell him, I said Houston."  

 

Gabriel raised both eyebrows.  "What is the sig-"

 

Dean shook his head.  "I can't tell you.  But, but Sam'll trust you if you tell him that."  

 

"All right," Gabriel said slowly, turning his attention back to Sam.  "I don't care what you see or hear.  Stay away," he ordered.

 

"Yes, Gabriel," Castiel said, taking Dean's arm and pulling him away from the other angel.  "We need to let him work."  

 

Gabriel took a deep breath and started to fall into where the Djinn magic was keeping Sam trapped in his own memories.  He relaxed and fell past everything he could feel bleeding out of Sam.  There was so much Sam was carrying, afraid to let another help him, and now that he was vulnerable, it was being used against him.  

 

When he landed, Gabriel looked around at the swinging meathooks and the heavy scent of blood and felt his Grace tighten in rage.  This is where Sam had spent centuries at the hand of Lucifer.  

 

"Lucifer, no, please..."  

 

Gabriel prowled through the warehouse silently, masking his presence from the Djinn magic.  It would try to attack him if it felt that he was trying to help Sam.  But as long as he stayed here, it would never know what he was up to.  It took him a few minutes, but he found Sam kneeling in front of Lucifer, shaking.  

 

"I think that you enjoy the touch of my grace, don't you?  It's better than sex.  Touching you everywhere like this," Lucifer purred, reaching out to trail his fingers over Sam's shoulders.  "I can make you burn, I can make you hurt, or scream in ecstasy."  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and watched him shudder and dry heave as Lucifer's grace crawled all over every inch of him, touching him when he didn't want to be.  It couldn't sink into him as a vessel, but it could touch him and it didn't stop.  

 

Sam tried to pull away from the touch and Gabriel watched him tremble, keeping his eyes tightly shut.  Gabriel advanced on the picture of the two of them, watching Lucifer step closer, the dark, sludgy appearance of his grace thickening over Sam.  

 

"You look so beautiful like this.  Completely surrounded by me.   _ Taken _ by me," Lucifer whispered, cupping Sam's jaw.  "You gave me a taste of it, Sam, of having you as a vessel.  And I will have you again.  No matter what it takes."  

 

Gabriel's stomach turned.  He needed to stop this, and he needed to stop it now.  But Sam had to let him help, or he risked destroying the part of Sam's mind that was tied up in the magic.  Sam was too precious, he couldn't allow that to happen.  

 

"Houston!" he called, striding into view of both Lucifer and Sam.  They both froze and stared at him.  Gabriel stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at the djinn magic that was imitating Lucifer and let some of his power start to show.  "Dean says Houston, Sam.  I can help you.  Let me help you."  

 

Sam shuddered again and shook his head.  "You can't help me, I'm trapped here, I'm trapped and Dean-"

 

"Dean," Gabriel snapped, watching Sam's eyes rise to look at him.  "Is waiting for you.  The Djinn magic has trapped you here.  Lucifer..." he pulled out his angel blade and advanced on the other archangel.  "Is not actually here.  And I can destroy him."  

 

Sam's mouth went dry and he bit down on his lip.  "You don't want to help me, you hate me."  

 

Gabriel gave a dry laugh and kept the blade pointed at Lucifer, backing him away from Sam.  "I don't hate you, Sam.  I could never hate you.  I want to help you."  

 

"Why?" Sam whispered, his whole body starting to shake.  "Even if, even if..." he trailed off, shaking his head.  "Dean wouldn't have told you Houston.  You're, you're using my memories against me."  

 

"I don't know what Houston means, Sam," Gabriel repeated, looking at him.  "You are being crushed under the weight of your own memories by the Djinn magic.  I can help.  I can get it out of you.  But I need you to trust me to do it."  

 

"Why?" Sam repeated, looking up at Gabriel.  "The Gabriel I know would never-"  

 

"The Gabriel you know-" Gabriel snapped, interrupting Sam.  "Has stayed away from you because he knows that he makes you uncomfortable.  He has respected your no and stayed away."  

 

Sam was silent, his mind spinning.  The images around him wavered.  He could almost feel it now, the strain the pressure of magic that was weighing him down.  "Dean really said Houston...?"  

 

"Yes!" Gabriel said, turning his attention back to the Djinn magic.  I was getting darker and heavier, racing to crush Sam's subconscious before he could burn it out.  "Sam, you have to let me help you.  You have to.  It's going to kill you if you don't."  

 

"What if it's a trick and you kill me?" Sam whispered, staring at Gabriel, before hanging his head to stare at his thighs again.  "How can I trust you?"  

 

Gabriel turned to look at Sam.  "You don't have to trust me.  You have to trust your brother.  Houston, Sam.  Houston."  

 

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, meeting Gabriel's eyes.  "What do I have to do?" 

 

"Close your eyes," Gabriel ordered.  "And trust me.  I won't hurt you."  

 

Sam nodded again, his whole body shaking and trembling, sweat breaking out over his skin.  "Okay, Gabriel.   _ Please _ ."  

 

That was enough.  Gabriel drove his angel blade into the depths of the Djinn magic and wrapped his grace around it, ripping it away from Sam, replacing where the Djinn had been with his own grace.  

 

He could feel everything, all of Sam's memories of the cage, everything, as he burned the Djinn out, piece by piece, taking on the weight of the memories.  If he'd tried to rip the bastard out, it would have injured Sam, but replacing the magic with Grace and withdrawing slowly, Sam was uninjured.  

 

By the time Gabriel was finished, he was exhausted and his grace ached with the knowledge and weight of the pain that Sam had endured in the cage.  He'd kept Sam's subconscious safe from what he had been doing, and had buried the memories again, just as they had been, before he pulled his hands back from Sam's face, looking at him again.  "Sam," he called.  

 

Sam's eyes fluttered and he struggled to blink them open, taking another minute or two.  Gabriel, Gabriel...had that really happened?  " _ G'briel _ ?" 

 

"Heya, Sam," Gabriel said, nearly sagging in relief as Sam's eyes met his.  "You doing all right?"  

 

"What..." Sam trailed off and realized that Gabriel was sitting on his lap.  He cleared his throat.  "Uh, are you on my lap?" 

 

Gabriel immediately stood up and gave Sam his space, leaning heavily against the wall.  "Sorry, sorry.  Had to, had to get a little closer to be able to help," he explained, willing his Grace back under his control.  The edges were burning where the Djinn magic had fought him, but he would heal easily enough.  "Dean, Cas!" he called.  

 

Dean pushed the door open.  "Sam!  Is Sam all right?"  

 

"Yeah," Sam called, looking down at the ropes on his arms.  "Mind, uh, untying me, Dean?"  

 

Dean rushed over and undid the ropes on Sam's arms and legs.  "We needed to keep you in one place, you kept thinking I was Lucifer coming to attack you or something."  

 

"Or something," Sam agreed darkly, looking over to where Gabriel and Castiel were talking quietly.  

 

"Are you all right, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, reaching out to touch the other angel.  He could see the injuries that Gabriel's grace had sustained.  

 

Gabriel shook his head and leaned into Cas, just a fraction.  "I should go before he comes to his senses," he managed, trying to focus his grace enough to move somewhere else.  

 

"Not if you are injured," Castiel said, frowning and wrapping a hand around Gabriel's arm.  "We can take you back to the-"

 

"No," Gabriel interrupted.  "I won't do that to Sam."  He stood upright and swayed, spreading his wings.  Lucifer laughing in the face of Sam's pain and fear echoed in his mind and Gabriel took in the sight of the two brothers hugging each other before he disappeared.  

 

Gabriel crashed into one of his houses and barely made it to the nearby couch before he collapsed.  Djinn magic fucking burned, even to an angel's grace.  He could bear the weight far better than Sam.  It was better this way, for the both of them.  

 

Sam frowned when Gabriel disappeared and pushed Dean away from him with a smile.  "Cas, where did Gabriel go?"  

 

Castiel frowned and turned back to Sam.  "I do not know.  He was injured.  He, he did not..." he paused and trailed off, trying to think of a better way to perhaps word the sentence he needed to say.  

 

"He was injured?" Sam asked.  "What happened?"  

 

"I am not sure," Castiel said, looking down at his hands.  He knew what he'd felt though, having done something similar for Sam.  "I believe the Djinn cast a spell of sorts on you, so you would be crushed under the weight of your memories.  Gabriel couldn't stop the spell.  He-"  

 

Sam exhaled hard.  "He took the spell, and put it on himself."  

 

Castiel nodded.  "I am not sure precisely how he was able to do so, but yes, it looks as though that is what transpired."  

 

Sam looked at Dean and then at Castiel.  "You need to find him, Cas.  I, if he's going through-"  

 

"Gabriel made it clear he did not wish to make you uncomfortable, Sam," Castiel pointed out.  

 

"Will the both of you stop treating me like a child!  I can stand to be uncomfortable!" Sam snapped.  "Gabriel just saved my life and I'm sure that he'd like to know his brother is keeping him safe."  

 

Castiel gave a hint of a smile and inclined his head.  "I believe I can find Gabriel.  Shall I bring him to the bunker?"  

 

Sam nodded.  "Yes.  Dean and I will head back now.  If there's anything you need, let us know."  

 

"Of course," Castiel said.  

 

Sam watched Castiel disappear and looked at Dean.  His brother was giving him a knowing look and he flushed, clearing his throat.  "Nothing is going on between Gabriel and I."  

 

"I'm going to believe that precisely never," Dean said, rolling his eyes.  "But if you can get over whatever the fuck was bothering you that would be very appreciated."  

 

Sam snorted and shook his head, punching his brother in the shoulder.  "Houston, seriously?"  

 

Dean shrugged and grinned a little bit more.  "Hey, it worked, didn't it?"  

 

Sam couldn't help but smile.  "I suppose that's one point in your favor, that it did end up working."  

 

"Of course it fucking worked," Dean growled.  "Now, next time, maybe don't sacrifice yourself to be the bait for the fucking Djinn."  

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, nodding a little bit.  "I'm not going to do that again any time soon."  

 

Dean gave him another slap upside the head and Sam followed him out to the Impala, relaxing now that Sam looked to be okay on all fronts, if a little bit tired.  

 

~!~

 

By the time they got back to the bunker, Castiel was waiting, a stoic look on his face.  "Dean."

 

Sam sat up and frowned.  "Were you able to find him?"  

 

Castiel nodded his head.  "He's...he'll be all right.  But he is not conscious.  His Grace is fighting against the Djinn magic.  He will win, of course, but it takes time."  

 

Sam nodded.  "Can I see him?"  

 

"I do not think..." Castiel trailed off and met Sam's eyes.  "Very well.  Please follow me Sam."  

 

Sam followed Castiel to his room in the bunker and couldn't help smiling at some of the things that Castiel had finally added to the space.  It was about time that Castiel had made the place his own.  But Gabriel was on the bed and thrashing, small noises of pain escaping him.  The sight made him ache, especially when he knew that it was his memories that Gabriel was working through. 

 

Sam strode over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, reaching out to brush some of Gabriel's hair out of his face.  At his touch, Gabriel settled, though it seemed his body couldn't stop shaking.  "Is it hurting him?" he asked, looking up at Cas.  

 

Castiel nodded, his face grim.  "It is.  A great deal, I believe."  

 

Sam winced.  "All my fault.  He didn't need to do that."  

 

"He didn't hesitate though.  When I told him that you were not allowing me to help you, and he knew he could, he did not hesitate," Castiel said, keeping his voice quiet. 

 

"I," Sam started and stopped, chewing at his lower lip.  "Cas, I don't know what he wants."  

 

"I believe," Castiel said.  "That perhaps Gabriel wants the same thing that I want."  

 

Sam blinked in confusion and looked up at Cas.  "Huh?"  

 

Castiel gave Sam a small smile.  "A chance to fit in somewhere."  

 

Guilt settled deep into Sam's stomach as he remembered grilling Gabriel on why the archangel continued to help him.  On why he wanted to stay, to help, why he had liked him.  Gabriel had been so open, so honest about it.  About why he’d wanted to stay, why he’d helped Sam.  And he’d… 

 

Sam swallowed and stared down at Gabriel, reaching out to comb his fingers through the archangel’s hair again.  “Can I help him?”  

 

Castiel could see Gabriel’s grace yearning for more touches from Sam.  How attracted it was, even in rejection.  How much it still wanted, needed to be close to Sam.  “The closer you are, the more you will help his Grace heal.”  

 

Sam looked up at Castiel, but there was nothing but honesty there.  He blew out a hard breath and sighed, nodding.  “Okay.  Okay.  I’ll...I’ll bring him to my room,” he said, clearing his throat.  “Do you know, how long it’ll…” 

 

Castiel shook his head.  “I don’t.”  

 

Sam nodded and shifted, reaching out to take Gabriel into his arms.  Gabriel was heavier than he’d expected, but Sam managed to lift him with a grunt.  Almost immediately Gabriel pressed closer to him with a quiet sound, and there was a hand tangled in the front of his shirt.  Sam flushed and looked up at Cas.  “Uh, Cas?”  

 

Castiel cleared his throat.  “Gabriel is attracted to you on a level that goes to the deepest reaches of his Grace, Sam.  He’s not...consciously trying to do that.  But being closer to you offers him comfort.”  

 

“Okay,” Sam said, his voice hoarse as he carried Gabriel out of the room and brought him into his bedroom, getting him laid out on the bed.  He stripped Gabriel down to a t-shirt and boxers and told himself to man up.  He folded the clothes and put them on his dresser.  He heard Gabriel whine and turned to see the archangel curled up in a tight ball, trembling. 

 

Sam strode back to the bed and stripped off his jeans, socks and shoes and climbed into the other side of the bed, shifting a little closer to Gabriel.  He leaned back against the headboard and reached out to touch Gabriel again, combing through his hair until the shaking had stopped.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  “I’m so sorry, Gabriel.”  

 

~!~

 

Once the pain was gone, Gabriel found it easy to fully inhabit his vessel again.  He could feel every single horrific memory Sam had experienced, but they were fading into the ocean of his memories.  But now he understood.  Why Sam would and never could want him.  His Grace ached at the reminder and Gabriel debated allowing himself to stay unconscious for a while longer so he didn’t face to face the world again.  

 

But he wasn’t a coward any longer.  He’d stopped running.  

 

Gabriel sighed and opened his eyes.  

 

He blinked and took stock.  

 

This was not one of his safehouses.  Nor was this the couch that he had barely managed to drag himself onto before he’d gone under.  He was not wearing the clothing that he had been when he had helped Sam.  

 

A quick flurry of quiet typing sounds and the scribble of a pencil, pencil, not pen, always pencil, in case of mistakes had him blinking again.  He knew those noises.  

 

Gabriel allowed himself to feel exactly where he was and his Grace danced at the realization that he was in a bed.  A warm, large bed that smelled like Sam.  A blanket was wrapped around him and long fingers were tangled in his hair.  Gabriel blinked his eyes open and looked up at Sam.  

 

Sam’s brow was scrunched a little as he stared at the computer screen, and his eyes trailed from one side of the screen to the other.  Reading or researching.  Or both.  Gabriel watched his eyes dart away and the sound of a note being scribbled came again.  Sam would be angry if he knew that Gabriel was staring.  He didn’t like being watched.  

 

“I’m awake,” he announced quietly, steeling himself for Sam to flinch away.  For the quiet moment to be broken, a shattered figment of his dreams and his imagination.  

 

“I know,” Sam said, looking at the computer again.  “You started breathing.”  

 

Gabriel tried to decipher that statement, and what it meant that Sam hadn’t moved away from him and hadn’t moved his fingers out of his hair yet.  He closed his eyes and leaned into Sam’s hand.  Just a fraction.  Savoring the touch before it would be taken away from him.  

 

“Thank you.”  

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam, his eyes tracing the edge of his profile again, the upturn of his nose and couldn’t help a small smile.  He relaxed into the blankets and pushed a little more into Sam’s hand, a low noise escaping him as Sam’s fingers flexed and started to rub at his scalp.  “What for?”  

 

“Saving me,” Sam said, looking down at Gabriel.  “And for, for doing what you did.  I know that it wasn’t...that no one…”  he fumbled and sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that.”  

 

Gabriel shrugged and let his eyes flutter shut as Sam’s fingers continued their massage.  His Grace danced in joy at the touch, and he tried to remind himself that this moment, that this moment that was more dream than reality would be gone soon.  “Would do it a hundred times over if I needed to.”  

 

Sam bit down the immediate demand to know why.  He knew why.  “Still.  You shouldn’t have had to go through those memories.”  

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at Sam, clearing his throat, before repeating.  “I would do it a hundred times over if I needed to.”  

 

Sam was silent, even as he carefully massaged Gabriel’s scalp.  “Gabriel-” 

 

“Do you need me to leave now?” Gabriel asked.  “I’m sure I’ve been encroaching on your space for long enough, though I’m not sure how the hell I got here in the first place-”

 

“I asked Cas to bring you here,” Sam said, trying to interrupt.  

 

“-I’m sure that it was Castiel, who told you all sorts of things that he didn’t need to, because he’s a nosy little shit and…” Gabriel stopped and frowned.  “What?” 

 

Sam gave Gabriel one last rub before he slowly untangled his fingers.  “I asked Cas to bring you here.  After, after you disappeared.  You’ve been out of it for about four days.”  

 

Gabriel was silent and frowned.  “I don’t need your pity.”  

 

Sam sighed.  “It’s not pity.  I wanted you to be near Cas while you recovered.  To be safe.”  

 

“I was safe where I was,” Gabriel protested, sitting up in the bed.  He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and snapped, glad when the familiar pants and jacket were in place again.  Armor.  He needed it.  The dream was over, now.  

 

“Gabriel,” Sam protested.  “I-”

 

Gabriel shook his head.  He didn’t need to hear Sam reject him again.  Once had been enough for a lifetime.  Even an immortal one.  “Thank you,” he said, looking over his shoulder at Sam.  “I’m glad you’re alright.” 

 

Sam watched Gabriel disappear and punched the mattress, putting the computer and the notebook to the side.  He could still feel the warmth of Gabriel in the blankets.  He cursed and leaned back against the headboard.  So much for having a chance to make things right.  

 

~!~

 

No matter how far he ran, Gabriel knew that Castiel would catch up with him eventually.  Whether it was because the Winchesters needed him, or because Castiel was worried about him, Gabriel didn’t run far enough, didn’t hide his tracks well enough, that Castiel couldn’t follow him if he needed to.  And follow he did.  

 

“Gabriel.”  

 

Gabriel acknowledged Castiel with a nod of his head.  He stretched out and tried to relax as he stared at the shining light of Castiel’s true form.  Stars always did make the comfiest beds for an angel.  

 

“Come home.”  

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh.   _ Home _ .  Where was home?  Heaven?  Earth?  

 

“To Sam.”  

 

Castiel’s voice cut straight through his teasing song in response.   _ Sam _ .  Perhaps Sam was a home that he had never dared to dream of.  A home that he would never be deserving of.  It was better to remain here.  His Grace roiled in indecision, afraid to be hurt again.  He turned away from Castiel, from the hopeful, earnest light of his brother and gave his answer.  It was better for them all this way.  

 

~!~

 

Sam put the finishing touches on the summoning circle and finished pouring the holy oil.  He ignored the worried look from Castiel and stepped into the circle.  It went against everything in his training to do it, but he had to, if only to make Gabriel face him for long enough to get some answers.  

 

“Sam-”  

 

“I’ll be fine, Cas,” Sam repeated, taking a deep breath.  He had to face Gabriel.  If nothing else, he owned the angel an apology.  After that, well.  Things were up to Gabriel.  

 

Sam drew the last line of the sigil and whispered the incantation as he watched the ingredients burn, thick smoke filling the room.  It was several heartbeats before Sam felt the air fill with presence.  The second he caught sight of Gabriel’s vessel, he lit the oil, trapping them both within the circle.  

 

Gabriel felt the restriction of the fire immediately and glared at Sam, his power causing lightning to run over his skin as he stared at the human who had dared to trap them together.  He stifled any hopeful emotion from his Grace and waited for the human to speak.  

 

Sam sat down near the edge of the circle.  “I want you to hear me out.  I’ll let you out the second I’m done.  You don’t need to say anything,” he paused and took a deep breath, sitting by the edge of the fire.  “But I would like you to listen.”  

 

Gabriel scoffed and kept his eyes narrowed at Sam.  “Why should I listen to anything you-”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam interrupted.  “I’m so sorry, Gabriel.”  

 

Gabriel stopped and his look turned wary.  He took a small step closer.  “For what?”  

 

Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and sighed.  “Fucking everything?  Take your pick.  Yelling at you in the damn library.  Making you feel like you weren’t welcome when you wanted to be here.  Like you had to go suffer alone after you saved me, that you couldn’t ask for help from us.”  

 

“You were honest,” Gabriel said, his voice flat.  “I deserved everything you said to me that day in the-”

 

“No you didn’t!” Sam snapped, glaring at the archangel.  “I was a dick, and I was, fuck, am, terrified of you.  Of you, you liking me.  After, after…”  

 

Gabriel finished the thought for him.  Because he knew, now.  “After Lucifer.”  His Grace withered, because he’d lost Sam before he had ever had a chance.  To hear that Sam was still terrified of him, but was trapped in a circle of holy fire with him, completely at his mercy.  “Break the circle, Sam.”  

 

Sam shook his head.  “No, no, please let me finish.  Please,” Sam said, taking a deep breath.  

 

“I won’t force you to stay in a place where you are at the mercy of something you are terrified of,” Gabriel growled, his eyes flashing.  

 

Sam’s voice shook only a fraction as he met Gabriel’s eyes.  “I’m trying to prove to you that I do trust you not to hurt me!  That, that, even like this, I know you aren’t going to hurt me!”   

 

Gabriel blinked and sat down on the floor across from Sam.  The fire crackled around them and Sam was staring at the ground between them.  He waited.  

 

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and forced the rest of the words out.  “I miss you.  I miss having someone in the library with me.  I miss someone to help me with the translations.  I miss you being there to mock Dean and Cas with me when they need it.”  

 

Gabriel’s Grace roiled in confusion and hope.  He couldn’t smother it this time.  Not in the face of the truth with nothing between them.  

 

“Am I terrified?” Sam asked, to himself.  “Of course I am.  I know damn well I can’t comprehend  _ what _ you are, Gabriel.  Not to mention,” he continued, rolling his eyes.  “I don’t know if I can ever let you touch me.”  

 

“I don’t feel like Lucifer does,” Gabriel offered up, before he thought the better of speaking.  “If it will help, I can never touch you with my Grace unless you explicitly give your consent.”  The hope was growing now, out of his control.  He  _ wanted _ .  

 

Sam swallowed and nodded.  “Yes, I’d, I’d like that.  So you’ll, you’ll feel all, all human?” 

 

Gabriel considered that.  “More or less.  I won’t be able to contract diseases, I’ll heal rather than being wounded, well, most of the time, and I’ll always feel a little bit heavier than most humans.  Density thing.”  

 

“Okay,” Sam said, nodding again.  “Okay.  I can.  I can work with that.”  

 

“I can show you what I feel like without touching you,” Gabriel said, looking around the storage room they were in.  “Break the circle.”  

 

Sam reached out to grab the sand he had handy to douse the fire and hesitated, looking back at Gabriel.  “You’ll stay?”  

 

Gabriel’s Grace danced under the honest yearning of the question from Sam.  Sam wanted him to  _ stay. _  He smiled and nodded.  “I’ll stay.”  

 

Sam broke the circle and in an instant, Gabriel had extinguished the rest of it.  He swallowed hard and looked at the archangel.  “So, how?”  

 

Gabriel had a small flask appear in his hand.  He reached out behind him and tugged, holding something invisible between his fingers before he dropped it into the glass container.  He sealed it and charmed the glass.  “I don’t know what it’s going to look like to you, but this’ll help.”  

 

Sam wrinkled his nose and took the flask from Gabriel, turning it carefully in his hands.  Inside was, it almost looked like a diamond, but it kept flexing and changing shape, colors that he didn’t have names for flashing over the surface.  “What is it?”  

 

“A feather,” Gabriel said, smiling a little at the sight of it.  “Wrap both of your hands around the glass and you’ll feel what I feel like, after a few seconds.  You’ll recognize Cas, too, after a minute, once you realize how different we all feel.”  

 

Sam nodded and closed his eyes, wrapping his hands around the flask.  Warmth flooded over him in soft waves.  He caught his breath.  This was the kind of warmth you spent huddled under a blanket in front of a fire place, sharing Christmas stories.  Or when you were curled together with a lover, your voices soft whispers as you cuddled under blankets.  Gabriel was warmth and comfort.  A quiet kind of joy.   _ Home _ .

 

As Gabriel had promised, Sam knew what he meant about Castiel.  Castiel was the open road and endless skies at night under the stars.  No wonder Dean was so drawn to him.  He laughed a little bit and looked down at the feather in his hands.  “That’s how your Grace feels?  Like, like hearth?  And home?”  

 

Gabriel sucked in a hard breath and stared at Sam with wide eyes.  “You, I feel like  _ home _ ?”  

 

Sam looked back down at the feather, slowly running his thumbs over the glass.  “Yeah.  Yeah you do.  Laughter and love and home.  Lucifer was ice.  Ice and pain.  You’re the opposite.”  

 

His Grace ached to curl closer to Sam and comfort him, to wrap around him and cradle him close.  Gabriel stared at Sam and tilted his head, wondering what would be next, now.  It was up to Sam to decide, well.  What they would do.  

 

“Will you tell me why your Grace is comforted by my touch?” Sam asked, looking up at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel huffed and looked at the wall, afraid to meet Sam’s eyes.  “My Grace  _ is _ me.  I am attracted to you.  Every part of me is.  When you,” he paused and cleared his throat.  “When you touch me, it’s, it helps.  Like a loved one kissing an injury.”  

 

Sam absorbed that for a long moment.  He thought about the nights in bed where Gabriel had curled into him, almost clinging and pressing as close as he could get.  “What do you want?”  

 

Gabriel turned back to Sam and offered a sad smile.  “We already did this once, remember?” 

 

Sam cursed himself and shook his head.  “No, no, I’m not.”  He took a deep breath.  “If, if we do, do  _ this _ .  This  _ thing _ .  Between us.”  He cursed his stumbling and kept going.  “I need to know where I stand, and what, how far you’re, you want to take things.”  

 

Gabriel considered that and looked at Sam.  “Is there somewhere you don’t want to take this?” he asked.  

 

“I want  _ slow _ ,” Sam blurted.  “I want, I want to take our time.  I mean, I’m not saying being a saint or anything, you are a pagan, but-”

 

Gabriel shifted and pressed a finger to Sam’s lips, looking at him with a smile.  “Okay,” he agreed.  

 

Sam mumbled against the finger and met Gabriel’s eyes.  

 

Gabriel grinned, bright and wide and moved his finger away, raising his eyebrows.  “You were saying?”  

 

“Okay, meaning what?” Sam shot back.  

 

Gabriel leaned in and stole a kiss.  It was soft and gentle, and despite the surprised noise Sam made against his lips, soon after the human was leaning into the soft touch.  It didn’t go any further than that, and he could feel Sam relaxing more by the second.  By the time their lips fell apart, they were both smiling.  

 

“We take it slow,” Gabriel said, unable to keep from smiling.  His Grace was rejoicing, dancing inside him, making him a little giddy.  “On two conditions.”  Before Sam could get concerned or even make a frowny face at him, Gabriel continued.  “First being that I move back to the bunker.  I’ll have my own room, but I want to be around you knuckleheads for some reason unknown to the damn universe.”  

 

Sam started to grin and nodded.  “Sounds great.  And the second?”  

 

Gabriel kissed Sam again, soft and gentle.  “I get regular cuddles.  Everything else I am fine taking slow and at whatever pace you want, but I want to be able to curl up with you on the couch.  Or in the library.  Or your bed again when we get there.”  

 

Sam relaxed and let out a breath, leaning in to initiate a kiss for the first time.  Gabriel’s lips were softer than he had imagined.  “Done,” he agreed, whispering the word out against Gabriel’s cheek.  “But I have a condition of my own.”  

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  “And what might that be, Mister Winchester?” 

 

Sam laughed into another kiss.  “Kisses.  A kiss a day keeps the nightmares away, after all.”  

 

Gabriel’s answering joyous laugh was swallowed by another kiss from Sam.  He figured that was a yes.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
